The Servant
by The Seeker of Souls
Summary: Clara's back and powerful as ever. She has moved and when she comes back to check on Marik she discovers alot can change on a short period of time. Don't know what's going on? Read my story: The Tourmented.


Sanding close to Marik felt right. Clara laid her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing. They stood on top of the bridge looking down at the river, the bridge had been closed for years but a common hang out for the couple. Clara pulled back and looked into Marik's eyes.

"I must go" She put her finger on his lip.

"but are you ready?" Marik asked.

"Yes" She whispered. Then she let out her long powerful wings. Red and a span of ten feet they looked just like Slifer's. Tears rolled down Clara cheeks. Marik hugged her.

"You promise me that you'll take care of yourself? Don't get into any trouble?" Clara said.

"Why do you have to move?" Marik asked. Clara shrugged.

"Why do you choose to stay in this city and not come with me?"

Marik laughed crying.

"I'll be back in a month time" Clara whispered into his ear then fell off the bridge backwards.

"CLARA!" Marik yelled. Then he saw Clara dip and fly up laughing. She flew up towards Marik on the bridge. She laid a soft kiss on his lips, he wanted more but she put her finger on his lips. "until later" She said then flew off to the west, toward the setting sun. Marik fell to his knees, crying. Clara was also crying, but she had to focus. She needed to move on, the farther she flew the more and more she wanted to go back collapse into Marik's arms and never let him go.

At noon Clara crashed into the front yard of her new house, Cali came running out.

"CLARA! Are you ok?" She said. Clara got up laughing.

"Ah what a rush!" She declared. Clara had changed; she found herself over time and shows it off whenever she can. She had become a daredevil since she learned she could fly. Her hair was long and reached the bottom of her back. She had tan skin. Cali shook her head.

"You can't be crashing like that all the time Clara, you'll hurt something"

"You serious mom? I have Slifer in me; nothing could break my bones, not now"

"Still Clara, you need to be more careful"

"Really cause a couple weeks ago I was in two other bodies trying to be killed, I think I'll be fine"

"That wasn't flying Clara"

"Oh of course it wasn't mom but I was closer to death then anyone could have been" Clara said going inside to find Yugi painting one wall.

"Dad, why did we have to move? We were perfectly fine where we were!" Clara started. "back there mom was less protective, now it's like if I step at the wrong pace she flips!"

Yugi stepped back looking at the wall then he turned to Clara.

"Back there you were an easier target, here, no one knows us, no one will hurt you" Yugi said. Clara sighed and went upstairs to her room. Boxes lined the walls and one mattress lay in the middle of the room. Clara grabbed one box and opened it. It was full of pictures of her and Marik with one necklace, the millennium necklace. Clara sat on her bed and pulled out a few pictures. Tears licked her eyes as she looked through them.

A couple months later Clara came back from the store. As she hulled in the last of the groceries she noticed that she was home alone. First time since they left Domino.

"Nice, perfect time to go see Marik, I bet he misses me" Clara said hurrying to put away the last of the groceries. After she wrote a note where she was going she ran outside and spread her wings. She noticed they were a bit stiff since her mom for bided her to fly until they knew they were safe where they were.

Expanding her wings out Clara was excited to see Marik. Flapping through the air Clara saw Domino on the horizon. A wide smile ran across Clara's face. She dip and twirled through the air, yipping, Clara had butterflies.

Landing softly Clara noticed something different about the town. The streets were vacant, and when there were people walking the sidewalk newspapers flew in the air. Clara picked up one. On the front cover a familiar face showed, this time it wasn't Marik's. Sitting in a chair, he had an evil smile one hand propped his head up.

"Bakura" She whispered.


End file.
